What you'll be missing
by LittleDropsOfSunshine
Summary: Full of oneshots about Thalia's and Luke's lives ;) first one What You'll be missing, Thalia considers joining the hunters so Luke shows her what she would be missing if she joined.
1. What You'll Be Missing

**Hey this is the newer version of "What You'll Be Missing" co-written with spongebob77. Hope you guys enjoy.**

What You'll Be Missing

"You're thinking about it"

"Sorry?" I asked.

"You're thinking about joining them." Luke accused.

I didn't try to deny the accusation because I was thinking about it. I could lie,but that wouldn't work ,Luke always knew when I lied . So I just stared at the ground, avoiding eye contact with Luke. Earlier that night we had run into the hunters and they had offered me a position in the hunt. I wasn't sure what to do so Artemis told me I could camp out with them ,but I had to have decided by tomorrow . Me and Luke were sitting in the tent the hunters had given us. They gave us separate tents, of course they didn't want a maiden to stay in the same tent as some boy, but Luke just ignored that and sneaked into my tent, only to find me deep in thought eyes directed to the ground.

Luke sighed before wrapping an arm around his best friend. There was no way he was letting them have her, it took him a long time to find someone like her and he wasn't going to give up on her anytime soon.

He tilted my chin and turned my head until I was facing him, but I kept my eyes on the ground. Once again he sighed before wrapping his arms around me in a hug burying his face in the crook of my neck. Slowly I wrapped my arms around him too. Suddenly Luke pulled away and looked me in the eye,

"You're beautiful"

I was stunned that he would say that. Luke was my best friend I didn't think he thought of me like that. I looked into his eyes and saw something I had never seen in his eyes or any one's before. Lust. He then leaned in and kissed me. My eyes went wide, Luke had never kissed me before. No one had ever kissed me before. But my body was reacting, I was kissing him back. Pressing up against him. We pulled away from each other breathless.

Luke smirked and said, "Well if you're thinking about joining them, It's my obligation as your best friend to show you what you'll be missing"

Before I could reply he had pushed me to the ground and was on top of me, his body trapping mine to the ground, he did this without having to move his mouth from mine again. Slowly one of my hands wrapped around his neck while the other entangled itself in his hair. His hands were on my waist holding me down.

Luke sat up, still on top of me. Using his body weight to hold me down. He then grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. I eyed his chest, I had seen him shirtless before before, but only briefly in fear he might catch me staring. Now he wanted me to look which made it much less embarrassing. I reached out and started feeling the hard muscles in his chest and abs. When my fingers passed his nipples they instantly became erect from the touch and he let out a low groan of approval. I looked at his face and saw his eyes dark with lust. Luke's hand went to the hem of my shirt. He looked at me, asking permission. I nodded and he started pulling my shirt up. Slowly, leaving kisses on my exposed skin .

Luke stopped when my shirt was just under my chest , "This is were it gets exciting".

He continued to remove my shirt, once he got the shirt over my breast he stopped and stared. "No bra?" he said with a smirk making me self-conscious. When I went to sleep I always took off my bra because of how uncomfortable it got. I had been planning on sleeping before Luke had sneaked into my tent.

He pulled the rest of my shirt off quickly before staring at my chest again. He then leaned his head towards my breast before flicking his tongue over my already erect nipples, I, against my will let out a moan which made Luke smirk. Wanting to hear more he took my nipple into his mouth and began to suck. I moaned even louder. Pleasing Luke , he started to suck on my right nipple , fondling my left boob. This just caused me to moan louder, I even moaned out his name once. All my moans just turned him even more on, he then switched giving my other nipple the same treatment with his mouth . Which caused me to gasp and arch my back.

Luke removed both his mouth and hand from my breasts and started to suck on the base of my neck, at my collarbone . While both his hands slowly trailed down my sides dangerously close to the edge of my black jeans, I heard the faint sound of my button popping and felt the zip being pulled down. Luke pulled the rest of the jeans down leaving me only in my purple underwear. He started unbuttoning his jeans when I stopped him.

"Let me do it"

Luke eyes widened in surprise but he dropped his hand, letting me undo his jeans but did the rest himself. Now he was straddling me in only his boxers and I could definitely feel the length of him pressing against my stomach just begging to be let out.

He lowered himself so his face was positioned right in front of my underwear. He grabbed the fabric with his mouth and dragged it down my long lithe legs. Once they were off revealing my bare shaved vagina, He went back up and started kissing the inside of my thighs, one of his hands was rubbing circles on my abdomen and the other creeping up the inside of my thigh until it reached my clit, I was breathing erractically now as one of his fingers parted my folds and entered me.

At first it felt uncomfortable but soon it started to feel good, really good. His finger pumped in and out of me slowly at first but when he added another and started going faster I couldn't keep quiet. I was breathing hard, harder than ever before, Iwas feeling things she had never felt before, I was a bit sore from using muscles that had never been used before . Then Luke removed his fingers causing me to whimper from the loss of contact that is until his head went lower and took a long slow lick of my drippy cunt. A loud moan sprouted from the back of my throat which only made Luke move faster.

His tongue was thrusting in and out of my vagina, the more he moved his tongue inside the more juices flowed out of me. His tongue going deeper and deeper making my eyes roll back in pleasure. He hit my g-spot and I let out the loudest moan I had let out all night and my hands flew over to where his head was, tangling my fingers in his hair and pulling his head closer to so that he could hit that place again. He was still thrusting as I came for the first time in my short life.

I was trying to catch my breath when Luke crawled up to me and lied beside me. He kissed me, our tongues twisting together and I could taste myself in his mouth. When we split up he leaned in close and whispered, "That's what you'll be missing if you join the hunters." He kissed me softly and whispered again

"That and much more."


	2. Returning the Favour

**Thalia and Luke**

**Okay so I decided to continue this. This is set after their time with the hunters. Still no Annabeth. Luke is 17 and Thalia is 15**

**Returning the Favour**

It had been a week since we were at the Hunters camp. I had told them I didn't want to join them because if I did I would have had to leave Luke.

We've been much closer to each other after that night in the Hunter's camp. And every now and then I can catch him starring at me, with the same look he had that day, and I can tell by the way he smirks at me, I know that I'm looking at him in the exact same way.

One night Luke decided to take first watch and I was sleeping in my sleeping-bag, when I woke up hear small moans. They wear low and very hard to hear. I decided to find out what it was, I walked around and saw Luke sitting against a log and his legs were bent towards the sides. He hadn't seen me yet and I thought he might have been hurt so I advanced towards him. He still hadn't seen me and soon I could see what he was doing and I stopped in my tracks.

He was masturbating.

I turned around to walk away but I stopped when I heard him moan out my name. At first I didn't know what to do but then I decided to help him.

I walked toward him silently, when I reached him I sat on my legs beside him. He finally noticed me and started stuttering.

"T-Thalia, I-I... I was just... errm." he let go of himself and tried to put his penis back in his pants, but I grabbed his hands and stopped him from putting himself away. He looked at me with a confused look on his face. I then moved in front of him still sitting on my legs.

Still holding his hands I leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"I thought I should return the favour from the other day." I said with my lips still gently pressing against his.

His eyes widen as I move his hands to either side of his legs and take his penis into my own hands. I then started moving my hands up and down. Luke's breath became faster and deeper; he let out a couple of moans. I carried on this and he threw his head back, closed his eyes and gave a loud moan. I then started leaning my head down until my lips touched his tip. His head snapped back up and he opened his eyes. Thinking I had done something wrong I brought my head back up and stopped moving my hands.

"N-No, carry on. P-Please" he begged. I then smiled and leaned my head in again, this time I took his tip into my mouth and sucked slightly. His breath hitched and he grabbed the back of my head and gently pushed me down onto him. I opened my mouth more and let him guide me down. His breath became heavier and he let go of my head.

I started moving my head up and down as I did with my hands, going faster and faster. I couldn't fit all of him in my mouth so I held onto his base with my right hand and rubbed him. He was moaning very loudly now and I continued, going faster and faster. I moved my right hand from his base to his balls rubbing them. His breathing got even faster than before, the only time I have ever heard him breath that way was when we were being chased by a hoard of hell hounds and barely got away alive.

I felt him tense up and soon after that he cummed into my mouth. I couldn't swallow all of it so some started to drip down chin and onto my shirt. I brought my head back up and I was about to wipe my chin with my hand when Luke grabbed my chin and licked his own cum off of my chin. He then pulled away and smiled at me and kissed me. Our tongues moving together and I was sure he could taste himself on my tongue. When we pulled away we both smiled at each other and he let go of me to put himself away.

When he had finished zipping his jeans up again he took me into his arms and placed me on his lap, so that I was straddling him.

He looked up at me and said "Thanks, it was about time you returned the favour."

**Tell me what you guys think, and if you give me more ideas for a next chapter the quicker the update will be, not all have to be smut. :D**


	3. Road Trip

**Come on guys it's no fun if you don't give me prompts!**

**Road Trip**

Annabeth and Percy decided that all of us going to Montauk would have been a fun idea, me and Thalia would definitely agree with that. Annabeth and Percy were driving the others (Grover and Juniper) down in their car, so me and Thals were driving alone.

We were just talking about random things, and how fun this weekend is going to be when Thalia reached over and kissed me on the neck and stayed there kissing and nipping my neck.

"Thalia, not now I'm driving"

She gave a very un-Thalia giggle and sat back down in her own chair.

I carried on driving, but then I felt her hand rubbing my thigh, soon she was rubbing the inside of my and then my crotch. She was rubbing me through my jeans and I could feel my blood rushing down. She started pressing harder and soon I was moaning.

My moans were the only thing I heard until I heard a loud horn. My eyes that i didn't even know we're closed shot open just in time for me to swerve back into the correct lane. As we carried on driving safely on our lane, tried to catch our breath.

"That is a very risky game." I told her she only nodded then turned to me. I looked at her through the corner of my eye. Her own eyes drifted down to my crotch and I knew why, right now there was a huge bulge there.

"It would be a shame to let it go to waste." she said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm driving right now, but when we get there I'm all yours." I told her with a grin.

"Or... We could park over there and do it in the back seat."

Luke wasn't exactly surprised by her offer, being in a relationship with Thalia you'd get used to her wanting to have sex in weird places, so doing it in the back of the car, on the side of the road wasn't such a weird thing.

I parked my car in a shaded spot and turned to Thalia to begin our long make out session. I started to move to the back seat and Thalia pulled out her phone.

"I'm gonna call Annabeth and tell her we're gonna be late"

I gave her a nod and started to remove my clothes. When she was done She moved back here and straddled me and continued our make out session. Soon we were both in our underwear.

She was grinding down on my lap. I unclasped her braw and slip it off. My hand was over her panties, rubbing her while admiring the feel of her lacy underwear.

My free hand reached up to her breasts and started to kneed them and twist her nipples. She was moaning against my mouth and so was I. I slipped off her wet underwear and the slipped my boxers off. She leaned down and brought up my discarded and pulled a condom out of my pocket.

She guided my penis inside her and started moving up and down on me. We were both panting with grins on our faces. We looked into each others eyes and leaned in and kissed, the way she kissed me was amazing, I have kissed other girls before but the way I felt when I kissed her was completely different I can't really explain the way I felt around her, but it was the best feeling in the world.

She was still moving up and down, moving easily as I thrust upwards into her, and she was moaning loudly.

This went on for a while and then I felt it coming, I looked at her face and I knew she was close too, I started to massage her vagina to make her cum faster, she was breathing faster now. She gave a loud moan and I felt her warm cum coat my penis and that was it was made me cum too.

We were both panting and her head was on my shoulder, she sat up on my lap.

"I love you"

"I love you too" we then got dressed and got back to the front seats and carried on driving to Montauk.


End file.
